Night Watch
by MrsDarylDixon14
Summary: Beth starts going on night watch with Daryl and the two start developing feelings for each other and they have to decide if they want to act on those feelings and face the consequences of those feelings.
1. First Watch

**Night Watch  
Chapter 1 - First Watch**

 **Beth Greene**

I don't know how long we've been at the prison now but it seems like a lifetime. The innocent people from Woodbury who wanted a chance have been here for a while and we haven't heard anything from The Governor since he was outed for what he really was; a coward, a fake, a fantasist and most of all a danger to the people. Most of the people who came to us from Woodbury have told Rick they wish to stand and fight with us if The Governor did come to our gates. We have been preparing for the possibility, Rick and Daryl have been teaching those who want to fight how to fight, how to shoot, how to take down a walker with a knife and how to track. Well Daryl did most of the training but Rick helped out a lot too. Everyone has been on their guard but now that we have the numbers we can really start living safely… well as safe as anyone can be during these crazy times.

Rick decided that he didn't want to be the leader anymore. I personally think he just couldn't handle making some of the decisions that he's made in the past. He says he wants to spend what time he has left with his children. However I still watch Judith for most of the day and Carl is doing his own thing. Since Rick decided he didn't want to be in charge a council was put in place, the members are; Daryl (obviously), Carol, Glenn, Sasha and my dad. It's been working out well having the council and everyone who's here seems to be living in harmony and we're doing the best we can. We haven't had a death in so long and everyone has been given jobs to do.

Well everyone has their own jobs but me. I'm still just a glorified babysitter to Judith. Don't get me wrong I love Judith very much and I would die to her but I wanted to be trained up like the others so I can contribute more. I want to be able to do patrols, go on watch, go on supply runs but no one seems to think that I am up to the job. I keep mentioning it but there's always a reason why now is not the best time for me to be in training. Ok to be honest, the real reason I want to start doing more is because I am going crazy in this prison! It's getting colder so I can't go outside with Judith too much and by the time Rick normally takes her back for the evening it's too dark for me to be wandering around on my own.

All I need is just an evening out on watch or something! I am going to have a mental breakdown if I have to keep staring at the same four walls over and over again. Of course Judith and I wander around the prison and we've had a nose through some of the files that were left in the offices but it wasn't exactly my idea of fun. I haven't been outside for a few days now and I'm starting to feel claustrophobic. Everyone is busy doing their own jobs to look after Judith for an hour so that I can go and get some fresh air, I feel like a mom and I'm not Judith's mom… her mom died but she does have a daddy who should tend to her more then his pig and his vegetables.

Speaking of Judith… she starting whining from the travel cot I had put her in for a nap. Well that nap didn't last very long, she didn't sleep well last night so I thought she would have had a nap that lasted a couple of hours at least but it didn't. She's only been asleep for 20 minutes. I slammed the book down harder then I had to and went over to Judith. She reached her little arms out for me and I picked her up and she snuggled into me.

"You ok?" A voice asked which made me jump.

I turned towards the voice and saw Daryl standing there "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked harsher then necessary.

"Slammin' things around and being harsh to people is not the normal Beth Greene" He stated.

"Sorry. I'm just getting a little bored of sitting in here day in day out… it's driving me crazy" I told him.

"Why don't you go outside with her for a little while?" He questioned.

"She doesn't have any winter clothes that fit her. If I take her blanket she either kicks it off or the wind blows it off. Then she gets cold and I have to come back in… its not worth all that hassle to go out for 10 seconds" I explained.

"I dint know the winter clothes dint fit. I'll look f'r some on my next run" He promised.

"Thanks" I replied and looked down at Judith who had gone back to sleep. I sighed and knew if I put her down she would wake back up again, she likes the feel of someone holding her and the skin to skin contact.

"What you doin' tonight?" He asked.

"I've got Judith until Rick comes back but nothing after that, why?" I questioned.

"I'm on firs' watch. Wanna come with me an get some air?" He offered.

"That would be great" I replied.

"I'll catch you on my way out" He promised and walked off.

Since Zach died Daryl has been making more and more of an effort with me. He speaks to me more and tried to include me in conversations everyone else is having. I think he's realised that I'm not a silly little girl anymore, I've grown up and I know that things are probably not gonna get better, I know that I'm gonna die one day and the world was still gonna be like this. I'm not that naive 16 year old girl anymore. I'm an 18 year old woman.

Rick came in when it go to dark for him to do anything else on his miniature farm and he took Judith off me. As soon as he took her I went to my cell/bedroom and got everything I thought I would need for the night ahead which consisted of; my knife, my book and my blanket. I'm sure Daryl had everything else already in the tower waiting. I wonder if my daddy knows Daryl is taking me on watch tonight or if we're not gonna say anything? I can't see Daryl doing that, he respects my dad too much to just take me on watch before asking my daddy.

Someone cleared their throat from the door and I looked up to see daddy standing there, speak of the devil "Hey daddy" I said as I put my thing down on the table so daddy could sit down "What brings you by?" I asked as he sat down next to me.

"Well I spoke to Daryl today. He said he's taking you on watch tonight so you could get a bit of a breather. I was just coming to make sure that you were ready" He told me.

"I am. I've been copped up in here for a few days, I just need some fresh air" I said.

"I know. I also know that you think we don't appreciate everything you do with Judith but we do, especially Rick. It's not easy taking care of a baby full time but you do it and you do it amazingly. I'm sorry if I haven't been around much these past few weeks to speak to you but I've been trying to get Rick on the council" He explained.

"Daddy I don't think you should push Rick on the matter. He's just lost Lori and now he has to be a mother and father to Carl and Judith. He's just doing what he thinks is right for his family" I told him.

"But we need his leadership skills" He pointed out.

"I think he'll probably come round eventually but you've got to give him the time and space he needs to grieve for his wife. I'm sure when he's better he'll be begging you to let him in on the council and run things again" I said.

"We'll see" He replied "I'll see you in the morning baby" He said and kissed the top of my head "You do what Daryl tells you" He added as he left.

Daryl came and got me on his way out as he promised and the two of us went to the watch tower and took off the two people that were already there, I recognised the pair as a couple that we took in about 3 weeks ago. I couldn't remember their names. Daryl and Michonne found them on a supply run and after speaking to them and searching them they agreed to bring the pair back here. They're really kind and everyone has nothing but good things to say about them.

Daryl ran me through the basics of what I needed to be doing and he made sure I knew what to do in an emergency. I think this is the most I've ever heard him talk but I'm not complaining. To be honest with you I've had a little crush on Daryl since we first arrived at the prison and everything happened with Lori. He raced out straight away to get Judith some supplies so she wouldn't die, he was the first person to feed her and he showed everyone his sensitive side. I know he doesn't like to admit it but he's not has bad as he thinks he is. The man he was that day and that night was the man I had dreamt about all my life, of course I would never tell him or anyone about my crush on him.

"Beth?" Daryl questioned after an hour of silence.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Why dint you cry when I told you Zach was killed? Or when you found out Jimmy was dead?" He questioned.

"Because we lose people a lot and if I cried every time we lost someone then I would never stop" I answered.

"But they were really close to you, they were your boyfriends" He pointed out.

"I know and I cared for them both very much. I just didn't see the point in crying. I had good memories of them and I would rather hold on to that rather then the sadness of them dying. Wasting tears and mopping around is not gonna help anyone" I explained.

"You know you're stronger then people give you credit for" He told me.

"Thanks" I answered "Now you've asked me something, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"I guess" He replied.

"Why are so closed off from people?" I questioned.

"As you said, a lot of people die. It's easier to handle their death if you're not close. Bein' close to someone means you become irrational. Look what happened to Rick when Lori died, I don't ever wanna be in that sort of place. It's dark and not easy to come out from" He explained.

"So you're scared" I clarified.

"If you want" He answered with a shrug.

"Are you scared?" I questioned.

"It don' matter" He replied.

I got the feeling Daryl wasn't going to speak much more. He turned his back to me and started walking around the platform and keeping an eye on the walkers. I wish Daryl would open up a little more, with someone, keeping all of them emotions bottled up all the time wasn't healthy and I don't want him to have a meltdown. We needed Daryl in top performance to help keep everyone safe, that's what Daryl does best.

"I didn't mean to annoy you" I commented to him and took my post and began watching the ground below me.


	2. Apologies

**Night Watch  
Chapter 2 - Apologies  
** **Beth Greene**

I hadn't meant to annoy Daryl or upset him when I was on watch with him. I just liked getting to know him more. Since I've known Daryl I've noticed that there will be a two minute window every now and again where he will be sort of open and he will volunteer a little information, like last night. It was times like these that I questioned him and tried to get everything out of him that I could. I've known Daryl for over a year now and I still don't feel like I really know him, especially nothing about his past. I know what job he had before this happened didn't really matter now but it's information like that which brings you closer to people. I'm an open person and if he wanted to ask me something I would happily answer it for him, I just wish that he would do the same.

After our little conversation we didn't really speak much for the rest of our watch duty unless we had to or I was asking him something related to the job at hand. Daryl seemed perfectly fine with that but it annoyed me and I wanted to talk to him but I was scared of what he would say. Sasha and someone from Woodbury came to relive us of our duties when the sun was beginning to rise so we walked back to the prison together in silence. When we passed my cell I thanked him but he didn't reply, not even one of his usual grunts, he just carried on walking until he got to his own cell. Well the night had not gone as planned and I would probably never be going out on duty again for a while.

Being on watch was tiring and as soon as I laid my head down on my pillow, I drifted off to sleep. I woke up from hearing a loud crash and a curse word. I went to check then noise out to find Carol picking up some dropped cutlery, I rushed over to her and helped her pick everything up "Thanks Beth. I didn't mean to wake you, I know you were on watch last night" She told me as we stood up, hands full of cutlery.

"Don't worry about it. I should probably be getting up to take care of Judith today anyway" I said.

"Rick said he would look after her today, all day. He's just into D Block with her and Carl. You have the day to yourself for a change" She told me.

"Do you need any help with anything?" I asked.

"No I'm fine. It's not that cold out, you should go and get some fresh air" She said.

I opened the door to outside and let the sun hit me. It wasn't cold and it wasn't warm either. I looked around and saw it was practically deserted out here apart from the two people in the watch tower and the couple of people down at the gate who were taking care of a walker build up. It was quiet and peaceful, I started walking towards the grass and sat down. I looked out in front of me and all I could see were fences and walkers, it wasn't really a nice sight. I still can't believe that this is our world now and this is what life really is. It's a shame for the kids because they won't get a normal life. They're going to be taught how to kill, hunt, track and survive… it's no life.

If I knew then what I know now I definitely would have taken daddy up on his offer to teach me how to shoot. He had taught Maggie and Shawn but I wasn't interested. I wasn't a killer and going hunting to kill an animal was not something I was interested in. Daddy wasn't happy at first but my mom was ecstatic, she didn't want any of us kids around guns but Shawn and Maggie had sided with daddy and she lost the fight. Maggie and Shawn killed animals for dinner a few times but I was more interested in saving them. Even when it came to fishing, they would catch fish to eat and I would catch fish and then release them back into the wild.

I missed them times.

"'Mirin the view?" A voice said behind me. I knew it was Daryl straight away. I turned to face him and looked away again, he sighed and sat down next to me but making sure to put a distance between us "You pissed?" He asked.

"Just didn't wanna annoy you anymore" I answered.

"You don' annoy me" He said.

"Not what it seemed like last night" I pointed out.

"I'm just not into talkin' bout feelin's" He replied.

"I just wanted to know about you. I don't feel like I really know you after all this time. All I know for sure is that you're Daryl and you look after us" I told him.

"Not much to tell" He said. I didn't reply to that statement because it was obvious he wasn't going to answer any questions I had anyway. I turned to face him for a second before looking out at the view again. It was the same view and I hated the view to be honest but I didn't want to look Daryl in the face "I gotta go" He stated and stood from where he sat. I heard his footsteps walk away from me but then stop "Beth" He called out. I turned around and saw him standing there looking at me "Be ready for watch duty tonight" He said before walking away, this time he left.

He wanted to spend another night with me on watch duty. He must be bored if he wanted my company or maybe he wanted to speak to me some more and he liked my company. I didn't think Daryl really like company from anyone apart from Rick and Judith, they seemed to be his favourite people. Rick and Daryl are like brothers and Daryl would do anything for Judith, he's proved that already. He really cared for her. It was nice to watch him with her sometimes. When he holds her she calms down instantly and she relaxes in his arms, she knows she safe with him and nothing will hurt her.

The day passed and not much really happened. I went down to the fence at one point and helped with the walkers that were beginning to cluster in one spot but we soon got rid of that problem. I tried helping Carol with things but she just kept telling me to relax and enjoy my day off. I didn't like having days off around here because there wasn't much to do, I watched Judith for an hour but that was because Rick was debating with my daddy again about him being on the council. Maggie and Glenn were on a supply run with Michonne so I couldn't even speak to Maggie to cheer myself up.

Night came over us and I was ready and waiting for Daryl with knife, book and blanket once again. The two of us relieved the people on duty and we took up our positions. I told Daryl about the cluster earlier on and he said he would keep an eye on it, apart from that we didn't really speak. Why did he want me to come on watch with him if he didn't want to talk to me?

"Daryl?" I questioned.

"What?" He replied.

"Why did you ask me to come here?" I questioned "If you don't wanna talk to me or anything, why ask me to come spend the night with you?" I asked but realised how that sounded "That came out a little wrong. What I meant was, why did you ask me to come on watch tonight if you don't wanna talk to me?" I rephrased.

"Needs two people" He answered.

"So I'm just convenient?" I questioned.

"What d'ya want me to say?" He asked sounding a little angry "I don' need a therapist" He stated.

"Never said you did. Just wondered why you chose me over Rick or my daddy or someone from Woodbury" I told him.

He seemed to think it over for a few moments "I dunno" He replied eventually.

I didn't say another word. I turned my back to him and carried on my watch, I wrapped my blanket around me as it was getting colder up here but I made sure I had quick and easy access to my knife in case I needed it.

"Sorry" Daryl said quietly.

"For what?" I asked as I turned to face him.

"For bein' a jackass" He answered.

"You're not a jackass. A little difficult sometimes but you're not a jackass" I told him.

Daryl was hard on himself sometimes and he always punished himself if something went wrong. He was just a shut down person and I think he was probably like this before the world went to shit. I also know that his brother dying hit him hard. From what I heard from Carol, Merle helped raise Daryl because their daddy was useless and his mom died when he was real young. Daryl and Merle were really close and Daryl looked up to Merle and saw past all his faults. It was never easy losing someone that close, I know that from experience. I watched my mom and Shawn die and then come back as walkers.

"If you're cold, go in the cabin. I'll call if I need you" He said.

"I'm fine" I replied.

"Yeah course you are" He said sarcastically "You're chatterin' teeth and blue lips agree" He said.

"I'm fine" I repeated.

"Freeze then" He said and walked a little way away from me.

That's another thing I've noticed about Daryl. He likes to be in charge, he likes to tell people what to do but he doesn't like having the official title as leader of the group. He was a little bit strange. A loud clang against the gates brought me away from my thoughts. I walked towards the end of the tower nearest the noise and saw that the fence was about to collapse from the amount of walkers pressing up against it "I can go down and kill a few or draw them away" I said to Daryl.

"No. Go wake the others. If that fence falls we're gonna need everyone down here" He told me but I didn't want to leave him up here on his own "Go" He ordered more strongly.

I threw my blanket off and ran into C Block and straight to my daddy who was fast asleep "Daddy" I said urgently and shook him a little to wake him up.

He stirred and looked at me with confusion "Beth? What's the matter?" He asked.

"The walkers are crowding up. The fence is about to fall" I told him "Daryl said to wake everyone" I added.

"Ok, you go back to Daryl and I'll get everyone up" He said and I did as I was told.

I opened the door and saw that Daryl was no longer in the watch tower but was going down towards the walkers to try and thin the numbers. I instantly grabbed my knife and went after him to help. When I reached him he was killing off walkers so I joined in "I woke my daddy up" I told him as I yanked my knife out of a walkers head "He's getting everyone up now" I told him as I aimed my knife at another.

"Good" He replied "Go that way, draw 'em away from here so I can try and fix the fence" He told me.

I started banging on the fence and whistling for the walkers to follow me which they did. They started moving along the fence just as everybody came out of the prison. I turned around and everyone was armed and ready to take on a walker army. I moved closer to stab one in the head when another one I hadn't seen grabbed my hair and started pulling me closer to the fence and closer to it's teeth. I dropped my knife out of surprise when I was grabbed "Daryl" I called out as he was the closest one to me.

I heard a lot of commotion and running then I was free, I fell to the ground and then a hand was in front of me. I took the hand and stood up to see Daryl standing there and the hand of a walker laying on the floor. The rest of the group arrived and started taking out walkers that got too close to the fence. I back away and took a few deep breaths.

"You good?" Daryl asked.

"Just need a minute" I replied.

"Here" He said and held out my knife which he obviously found on the floor.

"Thanks… for everything" I said as I took the knife.


	3. Quiet Word

**Night Watch  
Chapter 3 - Quiet Words  
** **Beth Greene**

Everything was soon back to normal after a few hundred walkers were killed and the fence was reinforced but if we get another cluster like that I don't think it would hold. I don't know what the plans were but daddy called an emergency council meeting and he told Rick to go, no arguments, Rick didn't argue. He went to the meeting and I was left with Judith as Daryl went back to night watch in the tower with Tyreese. I think that was the end of my night watch career. I was back to being the babysitter. Well I at least had the chance to spend some time with Daryl and figure him out a little more so it wasn't a complete waste I guess.

Judith slept through the whole thing thankfully so I didn't have to worry about trying to get her back to sleep. Judith was a good baby and a heavy sleeper, it took a lot to wake her up. She didn't cry much unless she was frustrated. She has tried walking and talking but she's got a little way to go yet. It's hard to believe that she's nearly a year old already… I've made a small calendar counting down the days. It was important to keep track of her age and her milestones. Rick agreed it was important and it would give him a chance to go to Lori's grave and tell him when their baby did these amazing things. He used to spend a lot of time down there but now he hardly even mentions her name.

I've caught Carl sneaking away with Judith sometimes to go down to the grave. I know he has the picture of Lori, Rick and Carl from that café of the three of them. He shows it to Judith all the time and tells her that Lori is 'mommy'. It's sad to think that Judith is never going to know her mother and has to go on stories from everyone else, I know she'll feel guilty when she's older that Lori died giving birth to her. I know Carl feels guilty for being the one to shoot Lori in the head but he didn't want anyone else doing it. I get why but he was too young to take on such a burden.

Daryl spoke with Carl and spoke his own mother. I think he wanted to let Carl he wasn't alone and that he was there if he ever needed to talk. Daryl was like an uncle figure to both Judith and Carl, I know Carl looks up to Daryl and idolises him. If Daryl asked Carl to jump, he would ask how high. I get why. Carl wants to be the protector of the group and be the one to help everyone… like Daryl does. There will be one day when Daryl won't be as young and strong as he is now and that's when Carl will take over. I know Carl will do a good job, he does it now.

I looked over at Judith fast asleep. She looked so peaceful and so beautiful, she looked like Lori. I know there's debate about whether Judith is Rick's baby or Shane's but when you look at her you can see she has Rick's eyes. Andrea doesn't agree. Before Andrea killed herself she came to the prison to meet Judith and she commented that she looked like Shane. I thought she was wrong and Carol told Andrea to not say such things, Judith was Rick's daughter and that was the end of it. I know Andrea didn't mean to anger and upset us with the comment but she doesn't know what happened, she wasn't there.

"You good?" Daryl's recognisable voice asked from the doorway.

I looked up at him and saw the sun shining through the windows. I didn't know it was morning "Yeah" I replied and turned back to Judith.

"Liar" He stated.

"Sorry for messing up" I told him.

"You dint" He replied.

"Yeah I did. You had to come save me. You were trying to fix the fence. What if a walker managed to take down that fence and that walker got in and hurt somebody whilst you were helping me. It would've been my fault" I explained "I guess I'm not on watch duty anymore" I said.

"If I dint' help you, you woulda been killed. I don' think your daddy woulda liked that" He told me "If you wanna c'mon watch with me, you can. I won't stop you" He added.

"Thanks" I replied "Just need to get out for a while sometimes. Being stuck in here isn't exactly ideal" I told him.

"I get that" I responded "I'm gonna get some sleep. I'll grab you later" He promised before walking away.

Judith soon woke up and I did her normal morning routine with her but I was exhausted from being up all night. Once she was dressed I took her out to the C Block meeting area and saw nearly everyone sitting around the metal table with Carol handing out breakfast. Everyone had returned from their council meeting and Rick looked particularly grim. I took a seat next to daddy and Sasha, Judith was in a good and playful mood and kept laughing at my dad, all he was doing was sticking his tongue out at her. She turned to Sasha to make her laugh and Sasha started playing pee-a-boo with her and it made her laugh more.

Rick took her off me whilst I had my breakfast but I was so tired I didn't even really want it but I know my daddy wouldn't let me leave the table until I had eaten a meal. I forced the food into my stomach and started yawning "You look tired Darlin', did you sleep last night?" My dad asked.

"Not really" I answered

"I got Judith. You go sleep" Rick told me.

"You sure?" I questioned.

"Of course. Go get some rest, we'll be ok for a few hours" He promised.

I made it back to my cell and laid down on the bed. I kicked my shows off with the last bit of energy I had and then before I knew it, I drifted off to sleep.

 **Daryl Dixon**

When I heard Beth call my name I knew she was in trouble and then I saw her. A walker had hold of her hair and had her face an inch away from his teeth. I ran over to her as fast as my legs would carry me to her, I picked up the knife she dropped and cut off the walkers hand before stabbing it in the head. I probably shouldn't have asked her to lead the walkers away on her own, I knew it was a risk and something could happen. I should have made her stick to me like glue until the others came and they could us. It was all my fault that Beth nearly got bit, it was my plan and she was just doing as she was told. Beth hardly ever listens to me and does what she's told and the one time she does what I tell her and she nearly gets killed.

Once I had some sleep I went outside and saw Hershel meeting Maggie, Glenn and Michonne who had obviously just arrived back from their run. They seemed like they had a few things, including some warmer clothes for Lil Ass Kicker. She needed some warm clothes, Beth would be happy. I went over and greeted them before asking Hershel if he had a minute to talk.

"I just wanna say sorry for last night. Beth nearly got bit 'cause I told her to do somethin'" I told him.

"Daryl… you saved her life. You know she woulda put herself in between danger and the group whether you told her to or not. That's just who she is" He said to me and gave me a warm smile "I appreciate you letting her go on watch with you by the way. I know she's been looking for something to do other then look after baby Judith" He told me.

"You ok with her comin' up there still?" I questioned.

"Of course. She's in safe hands" He replied.

Nightfall rolled around and I went and got Beth. The two of us walked in silence to the watch tower where we took Maggie and Glenn off relief, Maggie was shocked to see Beth coming for night watch. Beth explained to her sister that she was going stir crazy sitting in the prison day in and day out. She said she needed some air and time to be away from everyone and this was how she did that. Maggie seemed apprehensive about the whole thing but then Beth said she would be fine and Glenn eventually dragged her away from us. Did Maggie not trust me and Beth out here together? Or did she just not trust her little sisters life in my hands?

"Can I ask you something?" Beth asked me.

"Sure" I replied. I know it's going to be something personal but I guess I could answer a couple of questions every now and again.

"How do you know if a boy likes you?" She asked.

I definitely wasn't expecting that "Why? Someone showin' some interest?" I questioned.

"I'm not sure" She answered.

"Well, do you like him?" I asked.

"Yeah. More then I probably should. He's a little older then me and I don't know if he likes me and if does I'm not sure if my daddy would like me being with him" She told me.

"How much older?" I questioned.

I swear to God, if Axel is pushing the boundaries with her again then I'm gonna kick his ass. I've had a quiet word with him before and told him to leave Beth alone. I saw how he was with her and I didn't like it, it wasn't right. He was all over her and she seemed uncomfortable. Now she's saying she likes him… when I get my hands on him I'm gonna shoot him.

"A little bit" She replied and looked away.

"How much older?" I repeated.

"He's in his mid thirties" She answered.

"He's too old for you. Find someone else, you need a boy your own age not a middle aged man" I told her and she nodded and turned away from me completely "Is it Axel?" I asked her, my interest peaking.

"God no" She replied instantly.

"Good" I muttered under my breath.

"Didn't know you cared so much" She stated.

Of course I cared about her! I wouldn't save her life and let her come on watch with me if I didn't care about her. I've known the girl to long to not care. How dare she accuse me of not caring "Whatever" I said quietly and put a bigger gap between the two of us "You wanna be with an ol' man then go ahead" I told her angrily.

"On second thoughts… I don't think he likes me" She said and she sounded kind of sad "I'm just being stupid as always" She added.

"You're not stupid" I told her but she didn't reply for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **Well I wonder who Beth could be talking about? :p**

 **For all of those that have been waiting for the sequel of 16 and Pregnant, you need not wait anymore. I have now posted the first chapter. I ho-e you all enjoy it as much if not more then 16 and Pregnant. If you have not read 16 and Pregnant then please do give it a read, I'm sure you'll enjoy it!**


	4. Late Night Confessions I

**A/N: A lot of dialogue in this chapter.**

 **Night Watch  
Chapter 4 - Late Night Confessions I  
** **Beth Greene**

After speaking to Daryl last night it was obvious that he didn't like me as much as much as I liked him. I did like Daryl a lot, at first I thought that it was just a crush but after spending time with him I'm starting to get the butterflies in my stomach I got when I first met Jimmy. Daryl makes me nervous, confused, I wonder if he thinks about me, he gives me butterflies and I want to spend as much time with him as I can. I know it's stupid to think that someone like Daryl would even think about me that way, he probably just saw me as silly kid that didn't know how to survive. He was only being nice by letting me go and do night watch with him. He knew that I wanted to get outside for a little while and that was the only reason he offered. He didn't offer because he wanted to spend more time with me.

It's probably best for Daryl's health that he didn't like me too and we don't start any sort of relationship. I've had two boyfriends since this all started and both of them have been killed by walkers, Daryl is stronger then Jimmy and Zach and he is a survivor compared to them two but something bad might happen to him if we took that step. I'm just supposed to be alone for the rest of my life and carry on with my miserable existence watching everyone else find loved ones.

Thinking about the small conversation between Daryl and I last night I thought back to what he said. He thought that I liked Axel. Axel!. He was a creep and he did come on too strong when I first met him. Daryl doesn't know this but I heard him warning Axel away from me and to leave me alone. Daryl told Axel that if he did anything to me then Daryl would kick his ass. Since then Axel hasn't even looked in my direction, obviously afraid that Daryl was going to beat him up.

"You Ready?" Daryl asked. I looked up and saw him leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Sure" I replied.

I got up from my bed and grabbed everything I would need for the night and walked out with Daryl towards the tower. Maggie and Glenn were on duty and Maggie made sure I had everything and then it was just Daryl and I alone. I took my place at one end of the catwalk whilst Daryl took the other. We had the whole place covered and we could see the whole place. Nothing was getting through here tonight with Daryl and I on watch tonight.

Everything has been quiet so far and the walkers have been milling around but not close to the fences "They seem closer to the woods today" I commented to Daryl who grunted at me in response "What's different tonight?" I asked him.

"It's colder. The woods is warmer" He told me.

"I didn't know the weather effected the walkers" I said.

"It does" He answered.

I could tell by Daryl's mood that he wasn't up for talking much today but I'm not a fan of silence. I didn't want to push Daryl because then he will become more and more closed off. Maybe if I start the conversation off lighter he might be more willing to speak to me.

"Daddy said you're hunting tomorrow" I stated.

"Yeah" He replied.

"Do you think you'll get much?" I questioned.

"Dunno" He answered.

"Well surely you'll know what animals will be out in this weather and so on" I pointed out.

"Might get a few squirrels" He said.

"It will be good to get some meat" I commented.

"Mm" He replied.

I thought he might enjoy a conversation about hunting. It was something Daryl did before and he seemed to enjoy going out and hunting. Maybe there was something wrong with him.

"Daryl, you ok?" I asked him.

"Fine" He replied.

"You sure? You seem a bit off today" I told him.

"I said I'm fine" He snapped.

"Well now I know you're not fine. I know you Daryl and you're obviously upset about something. You know you can talk to me, what's wrong?" I questioned and moved further towards him but he took a step back away from me.

"Don' worry bout it" He said.

"Of course I'll worry about it. Me and you are friends aren't we?" I asked.

"Suppose" He replied.

"Then tell me what's wrong?" I questioned.

He sighed and I saw his guard drop. He was willing to open up to me and I would stand here and listen whilst he said whatever he had to say. If I interrupted him whilst he opened up then he would take that chance to put his guard back up and I wanted him to keep his guard down and open up to me… just for a little while. I might get to know the real Daryl for a change.

"Last night… You spoke bout a guy you liked. You said he was older and I've been tryin' to figure out who it is. I don' want some guy forcin' himself on you. You deserve better" He told me "I know you said you weren't sure he liked you but I just wanna make sure we got no bad people in our group" He added.

"He's not a bad person. The complete opposite actually" I replied.

"What makes you think he might like you?" He asked.

"I don't think he likes me the same way. There have been no signs that I know of to indicate he likes me back so I'm just gonna try and forget about him… if I can" I said.

"Well I think that's for the best. You don' need that sort of distraction" He stated.

"Is that why you don't show interest in anyone?" I asked.

"Who said I ain't interested in anyone?" He questioned.

"I just assumed" I replied "So you like someone in the group?" I asked.

"Might" He replied with a shrug.

"Don't clam up on me now. Who is it?" I questioned.

"None your business" He answered.

"You can't leave me hanging like that. I won't tell anyone" I said.

"I know you won't" He replied "It's not that. I jus' don' think it a smart choice to discuss it" He added.

"Is is Carol?" I questioned.

"No" He replied.

"Sasha? Michonne? Maggie? Someone out of Woodbury?" I questioned.

"None of the above" He replied.

"C'mon Daryl! Tell me" I said and I sounded like a child. I even stomped my food a little for good measure. I heard him chuckle lightly and saw him shake his head a couple times "Please Daryl. I promise to keep your secret" I told him.

"Make you a deal. You tell me who you're crushin' on and I'll tell you who I'm crushin' on" He said. I went silent. I didn't want to tell Daryl I had a crush on him and then hear about the amazing woman that has grabbed Daryl Dixon's attention. To be honest I never thought he would show interest in anyone, he didn't seem the type to be open to relationships just because of how closed off he is as a person "Your secret is safe with me" He stated when it was clear I wasn't going to answer him. He was using me own promise against me.

"You'll laugh, think I'm stupid and probably freak out" I told him.

"Can' be that bad, can it?" He asked.

"You'll think it is" I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"I just know how you will react is all" I told him.

"C'mon Beth. Tell me" He said and he took a step closer to me so there was only an arms length between the two of us.

"Daryl I… if you promise not to freak out and go crazy then I'll tell you" I said and he nodded in response "Well the guy I like is you" I said and turned my head away so I couldn't see Daryl's reaction.

"What?" He questioned in shock.

"It's you" I confirmed.


	5. Late Night Confessions II

**Night Watch  
Chapter 5 - Late Night Confessions II  
** **Daryl Dixon**

No. No. No. As the words left Beth's mouth I instantly wanted to go back in time and never have this conversation with her. There is no way that the guy she's been crushing on is me! I started thinking back to every conversation and moment we've spent together since we met to try and think of what signs I had given her, if any but I drew a blank. I don't think I've ever encouraged her to have these feelings for me so I don't know why she has. She shouldn't. She was 18 years old for crying out loud and I'm 36, she was still a child. I don't want her to like me, she can't like me. She's too innocent, sweet, beautiful and intelligent to ever want somebody like me. Zach was perfect for her and so was Jimmy, so why did she like me of all people? It didn't make sense to me.

When I told Beth that I was crushing on someone I didn't actually mean it. I just wanted to know who it was she liked in case someone was putting some pressure on her or something. When she told me who she liked I was just gonna make something up but now I can't because I don't want to upset her. She really has a crush on me? Daryl Dixon? I don't think a girl or woman has ever had a crush on me. Before all this shit happened people generally stayed away from me… after Merle got sent down for dealing people used to cross the road to avoid me. The only time people ever approached me was to find out if I was dealing for Merle whilst he was inside or to find out where Merle was so they could score. The closest thing I've ever had to a relationship was a friends with benefits thing with some girl about 5 years ago and even that only last a month or so.

I don't do relationships. I'm not the sort of guy you want to be crushing on because in the long run you will end up just getting hurt. I'll do something wrong, I always do. I mess everything up and I don't even want to entertain the idea of starting some sort of relationship with Beth, she is one of the last people I would want to hurt. I also know that if I was to ever hurt her then I would have everyone after me, they all protect Beth because of how innocent she is. Although she now understands that the walkers aren't going to get better and they are going to hill us, she still doesn't really know all of the dangers out there. She don't know about what _The Governor_ did to Maggie in Woodbury, she don't understand that people are as big of a threat, if not more of a threat then the walkers. At least you know why the walkers want to kill you, with people you never know.

For Beth's sake I need to put a stop to all this feelings business and the only way I can do that is to be a little harsh with her but it's better it's done now and not later on. She needs to know we can't ever be like that and I don't feel the same way she does. She'll probably not want to be around me or come on night watch anymore which is probably for the best, it will be better for her in the long run. It's what needs to be done and although I care for Beth… that type of relationship would never work out with us.

"You can' feel like that" I told her but realised that she had turned away from me so she couldn't see me "Beth" I called to get her attention. She turned to face me slowly but then looked down a little, she couldn't look me in the eyes "You were right, it was stupid. You can' feel like that. It's not right. I don' like you like that and I never will" I told her harshly.

"I know" She replied "That's why I didn't wanna say anything" She added.

"Go in for tonight. Don' think you should be out 'ere" I said.

"Fine" She stated and after gathering her things she left.

I watched from the tower as she made her way slowly towards the door of C Block but then she seemed to change her mind. Her hand was on the door handle ready to open the door but then she dropped her hand, she just stood there for a few minutes with her back to me staring at the door. She eventually put her back against the wall and slid down, she brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around her knees. It looked like she was comforting herself, I felt bad. She didn't deserve to be made to feel like I just made her feel. She didn't even wanna tell me who she liked but I just pushed and pushed. It's true what they say, if you don't want the answer then don't ask the question.

"Ah hell" I muttered to myself. I made sure there was no immediate danger before leaving the watch tower. I know I'm supposed to be doing this, leaving my post, but I can't stand to see her so upset. Especially if it's my fault. I walked towards her but stopped a few steps away from her to giver her some space. It was then I really looked at her. Her shoulders were shaking up and down and she was sniffling… she was actually crying "Beth" I said softly.

"What?" She questioned harshly.

"Stay here a minute" I told her before going inside C Block. I went towards Michonne's cell and woke her gently, I asked her if she could go on watch tower duty because I needed to talk to Beth about something and we didn't need the distraction of being on watch. She instantly agreed but made me promise to get her something good on my next run, which I promised I would do. I walked outside with Michonne and watched as she went to the watch tower and once I was sure she was gonna be ok I turned my attention back to Beth who hadn't moved a muscle, like I asked of her. She looked so small and childlike "Come for a walk" I ordered.

Beth and I slowly walked round the perimeter of the prison until we found a nice secluded spot no one would hear us and we would be able to talk properly without being interrupted by anyone. We sat in silence on the ground and just stared out at the scenery, you couldn't see much as it was dark but Beth didn't mention anything. In face she didn't seem like she wanted to talk at all.

"I was harsh" I stated "I dint mean to upset you" I said.

"You did" She replied.

"I can see I did. I just wanted you to know that we can' be together. Not because there's anythin' wrong with you but because I don' wanna hurt you. I'm not the relationship kinda guy but you're clearly a relationship kinda girl. You want a happily ever after and prince charmin'. That ain't me Beth. I'm just not right for you" I explained to her, I hoped she could understand where I'm coming from.

"I'm not asking for candlelight dinners or dates to the movies or anything like that. I just want someone to make this shitty place less shitty" She said.

"What bout someone from Woodbury. I seen a few guys your age. They seem alright" I told her.

"Not my type" She replied.

"An I am?" I questioned.

"Not usually" She admitted.

"I just don' wanna hurt you" I stated.

"How do you know you will?" She asked.

"'Cause I know me" I answered.

"Well I know you too. I don't think you'd do anything to hurt me" She shot back.

Was we really even having this conversation? It wasn't a good idea for me and Beth to even think let alone talk about any sort of relationship. It would all just end in tears and she would be upset and heartbroken. I don't want that for her, she deserves better. It was true what I told her about the other guys from Woodbury, I've spoken to a few of them to get them to come on runs and things as they were 18 and old enough. They all seemed like decent guys and I've seen a few of them look in Beth's direction. Could you blame them? She was a very beautiful girl and if the apocalypse never happened then she could have been anything she ever wanted. A singer. A songwriter. Both. A professor. A race car drive. An actress… anything.

"You can't push people away for the rest of your life" She said quietly.

"I have to" I replied.

"Do you not think that knowing someone is there for you and cares for you would be better then living a lonely life? Would rather know that at the end of the day, the world might have gone to shit but you have someone waiting for you. Someone you can wrap your arms around and know you're cared for?" She questioned.

"I can'. I got responsibilities here an I can' let anyone down. I can' get distracted" I said.

"You're gonna be so lonely" She commented.

"I'm ok with that" I replied.

"Don't be" She stated.

"You an I both know it can never work, we shouldn't even have this talk" I told her.

"How do you know it can never work? How do you know we won't be the worlds biggest love story with the happiest of endings?" She questioned "You don' know that. You're just to scared to let someone in that close" She told me.

"No such thing as happy ever after. Look at the world. You really think you're gonna get a white weddin', lots of babies, make apple pie and have a white picket fence? If you think that could happen then it proves you're not ready for this world" I explained to her.

"I might be young and dumb but I know what I want Daryl and I want you" She stated.

"You can' have me" I replied.


	6. Dear Diary

**Night Watch  
Chapter 6 - Dear Diary…  
** **Beth Greene**

 _Judith's 1_ _st_ _Birthday - February 5_ _th_ _(We think)_

 _Dear Diary…_

 _Today is a day of celebration because Judith is 1 years old today. Rick decided that today he wanted to celebrate Judith being born not Lori dying. Carl felt the same way but it was agreed that Judith, Carl and Rick would go out to Lori's grave later so they could talk to her. I was proud of them for everything they were doing today, they were making it a good first birthday to remember. Sadly there would be no cakes or presents as such but I wanted to give Judith something, just so she knew I cared. I decided on one of my bracelets, a bracelet I knew she liked because she was always trying to pull it off my wrist._

 _Although today is a day for celebration, I still can't really be happy. Daryl is still not talking to me after I confessed that I had feelings for him. He's avoided me at all costs and told me it's better if I didn't come on night watch with him anymore… I felt like I had committed some crime against him or something. It really seemed as though he hated me and I wasn't the only one that noticed. Maggie has asked me what I had done to annoy Daryl and when my daddy found out I wasn't going on watch anymore, he automatically assumed I had done something wrong as well… thanks for believing in me… I just don't understand why liking him was such a bad thing._

 _I thought me and Daryl were getting along really well and we were getting closer. I thought he wanted me to come on night watch with him so we could spend more time together, I thought he wanted to get to know me and maybe he even liked me too. Even just a little bit. It seems that I was far off the mark because now Daryl hates me and can't even stand to look at me. Since that night of my confession we haven't even really had a conversation. He won't come and see Judith if I have her, he'll wait until she's with someone else before going to see her._

 _Really I think it's a big fuss over nothing. He is taking the whole thing out of proportion and this is why I didn't want to tell me that I had a crush on him in the first place, I knew he would act like this because it's total Daryl behaviour. When he thinks someone is getting too close he will distance himself from that person as much as he can and make it seem like he doesn't care about them. Ok so maybe Daryl doesn't hate me as much as I thought he did because I know he does care… even a little bit. When I was nearly killed by that walker he came straight to my rescue. He wouldn't do that if he didn't care._

 _To be honest the whole situation was stupid and I think I have not gotten the balls I need to go and confront Daryl about all of this. He needs to know that just because I care about him and like him, doesn't mean that it's a bad thing. I'm going to show him that this can be a good thing, especially with the world how it is. When we spoke about my feelings towards him, not once did he say he felt the same way. He repeated he didn't want me to get hurt and it was silly to have these feelings but he never said he didn't have them either. Maybe that's why he's so closed off. He's scared of the feelings that he has?_

 _Or maybe I'm just crazy. Whatever the reason I still need to confront him about all of this and I will do it tonight when he's on night watch and everyone else is asleep because then no one can hear how pathetic I am and there will be no one to judge me._

 _I'll fill you in later…_

I closed the diary and put the pen on the table and hid the diary under my mattress in case Maggie came snooping around whilst I wasn't there. I've noticed that she does that because I find her wearing my clothes sometimes, she thinks I haven't noticed. Surely it should be the baby sister borrowing clothes from the big sister… not the other way round? Well I guess we can't really talk about what's normal considering the dead are coming back to life and trying to eat the living. The world is a strange place.

I went outside and instantly spotted Daryl who was speaking to Rick. He must have felt eyes watching him because he turned around to face me before turning back to Rick and walking away out of view. I looked towards Rick and saw him looking over at me too, he used his hand to beckon me over to him which I did.

Rick was tending to his pigs and I saw that there were now piglets "Hey! When did they arrive?" I asked him indicating to the piglets.

"This Mornin'. All healthy an all alive. Momma did good" He said and rubbed momma pigs stomach "I wanted to talk to you about somethin'… well someone actually. Daryl" He said.

"What about him?" I questioned.

"What's goin' on between you two? You were really good friends an now he doesn't even wanna be within 100 meters of you. It's not like Daryl to not wanna speak to anyone in the group" He told me.

"We had a difference of opinion" I replied.

"Anythin' I can help with?" He asked.

"No thanks. I'm actually going to clear the matter up myself tonight" I said.

"Ok. Well I hope you two work it out" He replied.

When my daddy pulled Rick to the emergency council meeting just before the fence collapsed, they all spoke to Rick about becoming a council member. He didn't need to be a group leader or anything but just guide them on how to be the best leaders for the group. Rick agreed to give them advice but he didn't wanna get involved with matters personally, daddy wanted Rick to be more involved but I think it's all we were gonna get for now. I think they should leave Rick alone and let him get on with whatever it is he has to get on with, he doesn't need to be a leader if he doesn't want to… we were doing ok without him as the leader so far.

After my conversation with Rick I decided that I needed to get away from the prison and people for a little while. I needed some me time. I started wondering around and eventually found myself in the same spot as where me and Daryl had our talk the night before he cut off all sort of ties with me. As I sat down I started thinking about Daryl again… shocker… what was he so afraid of? Why can't he just let one person in, even if it wasn't me. I get that just because I like him doesn't mean he has to like me back but Daryl can't keep all of those emotions he feels locked up because it will consume him and he his downfall. He might try and play off the fact that he doesn't need anyone but to be honest, if anyone needs someone in their life it's Daryl.

He said once he does better on his own but I don't think that's true. When Rick and the other first came to the farm, he could've left if he wanted. He camped away from everyone else but he didn't leave when he could've. When we were travelling after the farm he could've left because he said Lori being pregnant was slowing everyone, including him, down but again he didn't leave. There have been lots of opportunities for him to leave if he really thinks that way but yet he's still here and taking care of us. He needs people otherwise I think he may got a bit crazy.

I turned around when I heard footsteps behind me and I saw Daryl standing there with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He looked down at me as I looked up at him, neither of us said anything, we just stared at each other in silence. Now that he was here and I could speak to him I didn't know what to say. Well I know what I wanted to say but I just don't know how to say it. Daryl is a very intimidating person and I don't want to upset him, he scares me a little when he's angry.

"You free for a minute?" I asked and he shrugged in response as he took a drag of his cigarette "I was gonna come find you tonight but now you're here I think maybe we should just talk now. We need to clear the air. We can't keep living like this, ignoring each other and you avoiding me as if I was the plague" I told him.

"It's for your own good" He replied.

"That's a cop out. You're doing this because you're scared of letting someone in. If you don't wanna let anyone in then don't but you're gonna be the miserable and lonely one. As for ignoring Judith this morning when she reached out for you because I was holding her, don't you think that was harsh. It was her birthday for crying out loud and you're one of her favourite people. I'm actually angry you did that to her. She wanted you and you just walked away" I said to him, I stood up to face him. I didn't mean to get angry but it's just all of the frustration coming out.

"I was busy" He said.

"Busy? Doing what? What was more busy then her?" I questioned.

"Just stop" He said raising his voice a little.

"Why? What you gonna do about it? Ignore me some more?" I questioned. I know it was a childish response but I don't really care right now, he has angered me.

He sighed and put out his cigarette "I came her for some peace an quiet" He stated.

"You're a jackass" I responded.

"An your stupid" He snapped.

Before I had a chance to stop myself my hand collided with his cheek "I don't even know why I liked you. Maybe it was because I didn't know the real you" I said to him and felt tears well up in my eyes "Don't you dare speak to me like that Daryl Dixon. I don't care who you think you are, I am a woman and you will treat me as such, whether it's the apocalypse or not" I told him before pushing past him and storming off.

 _February 5_ _th_ _… still_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Me and Daryl have just had a huge blow out. He called me stupid and I slapped him. I hadn't meant for that conversation to go down how it did but I just lost it. I don't know who he thinks he is speaking to me like that, I've never done anything bad to him. I didn't deserve that kind of treatment. Maybe he was just showing his real colours or he was being mean so I didn't like him anymore, whatever the reason was… I think he's right and we can never have that sort of relationship. I don't think I could ever be with someone who speaks to me like that, ever._

 _I don't think Daryl and I could ever come back from this. I still had some sort of feelings for him, they don't just go away in a matter of seconds but I think I'll keep my distance from him too. I don't want to be near him, hopefully being away from him will help my feelings fade and then we can all go back to normal._

"Hey" I looked up and saw Daryl standing in the doorway looking very sheepish "Can we talk?" He asked.

"I don't really wanna talk right now" I stated.

"Can you listen for minute?" He asked and I shrugged in response "I just wanna say sorry for callin' you stupid. You ain't stupid. I just got a lil angry at everythin'" He told me.

"I appreciate the apology" I said.

"Wanna c'mon night watch?" He asked.

"No. I just need some time right now to think about things" I replied.

"Please, I jus' wanna tell you somethin'" He told me "You can come back after if you want" He added.

"Fine" I answered.

"Be ready in an hour or so" He said before walking away.


	7. In The Moonlight

**Night Watch  
Chapter 7 - In The Moonlight  
** **Beth Greene**

Everyone had gone to bed and Daryl was at the watch tower. He asked me to be there a little while ago but I'm still just sitting here in my room. I do want to go see him so I can find out what it was he wanted to show me, I am curious. On the other hand I still don't really want to see Daryl as things between us are really strained and tense right now. We usually end up arguing like we had today already and I don't think I have the emotional energy to have another argument with him, with Daryl it's never just a mini argument and then 10 seconds later we're friends again. We end up screaming and shouting at each other and like today proved… it can get physical. I just don't know if I want to go and see him or wait until tomorrow or wait for a few days. Just until everything has calmed down.

"Screw it" I mumbled to myself before forcing my boots on and grabbing a warm jacket and pulled it over my arms. I stood in my room and took a deep breath and walked out. I managed to walk past everyone else's room without waking them up and I left C Block. I closed the door behind me and made my way towards the watch tower.

"Dint think you were gonna show up" Daryl said as I got onto the catwalk.

"I nearly didn't" I replied.

"Well I'm glad you did" He said.

"What is it you want Daryl? If you're looking for another fight then just tell me so I can go. I don't have the emotional energy for another fight today" I told him.

"I don't wanna fight" He stated.

"Then what is it?" I asked.

"I just wan' you to understand somethin'. When you told me that you had a crush on me, I was shocked. I dint think I was that sort of person to you. I admit I reacted badly, I shoulda listened to you more and not freaked out the way I did but you gotta understand we can' be like that. You're 18 years old and I'm 36 years old. I gotta lot respect for your father, I don' think he'd appreciate that sort of relationship between us. I want you to know that there's nothin' wrong with you, you'd make any guy happy but that guy ain't me" He explained.

"I've listened to everything you've said since I told you. You've said that we can't be together because of my age, my father and everything else but not once have you said you didn't feel the same way. If you do feel the same way then who cares? If we can make each other happy then shouldn't we do that?" I questioned.

"We can' Beth" He said.

"Screw my daddy! Screw the age gap! What about what we want?!" I exclaimed.

"Be quiet" He ordered and turned to the walkers to see if they had heard me but I don't think they did, I wasn't that loud "There are many more factors Beth. It's not as easy as likin' someone. What if we got together, fell in love then one is ripped away from the other? What then? I don' wanna ever go through what Rick did an I know you don' either. This is the end of the world. Nothin' is easy no more" He told me.

"That's a maybe. We might survive all this and grow old together" I said.

"You saw what it did to Rick. I don' wanna ever feel like that. Like my heart is ripped out of my chest and stamped on, I don' ever want someone to feel like that bout me… not if I can stop it" He said.

I took a step closer to Daryl and placed my hand on his arm. He didn't flinch away like I thought he would, we stood there for a minute or two in silence just looking at each other. I could see the fear in Daryl's eyes. He was scared of the feelings he had and he's scared of the feelings I had for him. I moved my head a little more forward and waited for Daryl to back off but he didn't. I moved even closer and put my lips on his, we didn't move, it was just a small and sweet kiss that lasted a couple of seconds and then I pulled away from him "Tell me that didn't feel right" I said to him softly, my voice just above a whisper.

"We can' Beth" He replied.

"Of course we can. I'm not saying everything is going to be perfect and we're probably not gonna get a Disney story happily ever after but that doesn't mean we can't be happy together" I told him and he looked down "If you can honestly say that the kiss felt wrong and you don't have feelings too then I'll walk away and forget all about it" I said to him.

"You know I can' say that" He told me.

"We can be happy Daryl… I know it" I said to him and I moved my hand down his arm to grab his hand.

Daryl didn't say anything for a moment. He froze when I held his hand, he wasn't used to all this physical contact with one person. It wasn't something he was comfortable with, I wanted to prove to him that physical contact with someone isn't a bad thing. I wanted to prove that we could be happy once he got over his insecurities.

"What if somethin' happens?" He asked.

"Then we'll cross that bridge _if_ we come to it" I told him "C'mon Daryl. Stop over thinking everything. You know we can be happy together if you just give us a chance. If you really don't think it will work between us then I'll walk away right now" I said.

"Screw it" He stated and he kissed me.

This kiss lasted longer. It was more passionate and wanting. I moved my hand from Daryl's hand and wrapped both my hands around his neck, Daryl wrapped his arms around me and his hands landed on my waist. We stood there in the moonlight kissing, I could taste the tobacco on his breath. His lips moved against mine and nothing else in the world mattered. It didn't matter what was going on around us or what people thought of us, we were going to be happy with each other and try to make some sort of life together. We pulled away from the kiss when we needed air. We just stood there looking into each other's eyes. We didn't move our hands away from each other. Daryl put his forehead against mine and we both breathed deeply trying to get our breaths back but we did eventually pull away properly to give each other space.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked.

"Never been more sure of anything" I said.

"Ok but I do think we should tell your father. I don' wan' him findin' out from someone else" He told me.

"I agree, I don't like keeping secrets from him" I said "But I wanna enjoy just you right now" I added and smiled at him before leaning in for another kiss.

I had decided to stay on watch with Daryl for the rest of the night. We shared sweet kisses every now and again and we held hands. I didn't want to push Daryl so I made sure I gave him his space so he didn't feel trapped or anything. I thought Daryl would have put up a little bit more of a fight to try and convince me that us being together is a bad idea, he gave in rather quickly. Maybe he wanted this as much as I did and just needed to hear someone tell him that he didn't have to be worried. He just needed reassurance and I know if I keep reassuring him and his space every now and again we'll be ok.

Daryl and I were taken off watch and we made our way back to C Block. I told Daryl I didn't want to tell my dad just yet as we only sort of got together last night but we would give it a few days and see how things work out and then we will speak to him about everything. I think my daddy would be ok with me and Daryl being together, my daddy respects Daryl and the two of them get along really well. I know he may be a little concerned because of the age gap but I think he will over look that after a day or two then Daryl and I can really begin our life together.

When Daryl got back to C Block we saw that everyone had left and were probably eating breakfast. The two of us walked to my room and we sat down on the edge of my bed, Daryl was holding my one hand in his two big hands. He did seem a little unsure if this was ok so I leaned my head on his shoulder to let him know I like us being close and the physical contact between us.

"You ok?" I asked him.

"Never better" He replied.

I smiled and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek "I'm happy you decided I was worth a chance" I told him.

"Of course you're worth a chance. You mean a lot and I just don' want you to get hurt" He said.

"You don't need to worry about my so much, I'm tougher then I look you know" I stated.

"I know" He replied.

I removed my head from his shoulder "You should go and get some rest, we're both tired" I said and he agreed. Daryl and I shared a sweet kiss and Daryl left my room and made his way to his own room. I smiled as I laid down on my bed. I brought my fingers up to my lips to try and savour all the kiss' Daryl and I had shared in the last few hours.

* * *

 **I really hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **I am going to be away for a little while as I have some personal things to do. The next chapter will be poster around 8th Feb so keep an eye out for it. Please remember to follow, favourite and review! xx**


	8. Comfortable

**Night Watch  
Chapter 8 - Comfortable  
** **Beth Greene**

Daryl and I have been seeing each other for about a week now. We only get time together when we're on night watch and even then we don't get to relax much. Over the past couple of days the walkers have been gathering again and we've been killing more and more walkers. We think it might be the kids drawing them closer when they're playing. Another problem we have is one of the kids, Lizzie, thinks that she can become friends with the walkers and they won't hurt her. We caught her getting close to the fence talking to one of them, she had been feeding him rats and we told her to keep away but she has been doing it still. She doesn't have a mom anymore and her dad is doing his best but he's struggling, Carol has now stepped in and she is helping the girls understand more about the walkers and what they are. I'm not sure Lizzie fully understands but Mika seems to and she's trying to help Carol with Lizzie but nothing seems to be getting through to her.

I have been having the best time with Daryl so far. We were getting to know each other more and Daryl was now very slowly starting to open up to me. Last night we spoke about out lives before all of this and it sounded like Daryl had a rough past with his past. He said before all of this he used to follow Merle around a lot and the two of them drank too much, took too many drugs and he got arrested quite a lot for fighting and things like that. He didn't really wanna talk about the reasons why he was arrested so I could only gather that it must have been bad. I've accepted that Daryl is not one to open up a lot but when and if he wants to open up then I'll be here ready and waiting for him.

As far as our physical relationship goes we haven't got any further then making out. Neither of us were ready to take things any further just yet and that was ok. I've told Daryl that I didn't want to make love with him or anyone else until I am completely in love beyond reasonable doubt and he understood that, he said he wasn't in any rush for us to take them steps. I enjoy just spending time holding hands with him and kissing him, he gives me these sweet little kisses every now and again. I always smile when he does that, it proves to me that Daryl cares and he likes to show me affection.

Daryl and I have been having one little debate. I want to tell my daddy about our relationship before he finds out another way, however Daryl doesn't want to say anything just yet and I think that it's because he's a scared of the reaction. I don't think my daddy will be that bad with the news. I think he'll be happy that I'm with someone who can look after me and care for me. That's all my daddy's ever wanted for me, he wants someone who can make me happy, look after me and protect me. No one is going to do that better then Daryl. My daddy likes Daryl and the two of them are really close and I think Daryl is worried my daddy will see him in a different way for going after his daughter.

My biggest fear is my daddy seeing us kissing or someone else seeing us and telling my daddy before I get the chance to. I've said this to Daryl but he said to hold off a little more until we know where our relationship is going. Of course that makes me think that Daryl is rethinking the decision the be with me but I don't think he'd drag this out and hurt me if that was the case. I just want to be open and honest with him. I've never kept things from my daddy and I don't want to start now. One of the things my daddy hates most is being keeping things with him and I don't want to upset.

I got up from my bed and made my way up to Daryl's room. I stood in the doorway and saw him laying on the bed with one of his arms over his eyes, maybe he was asleep and I should come back later.

"What?" I heard Daryl ask.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you" I said.

"Sorry for being rude. I thought it was Michonne or Rick askin' me to do somethin'" He said to me.

Daryl sat up in the bed and motioned for me to come and sit next to him which I did "It's ok. I just wanted to talk to you about telling my daddy. I don't like keeping things from me, I've never kept things from him and I don't think he'll like it if I start now. I just wanna tell him before he finds us kissing or someone else tells him" I explained.

"I know you wanna tell 'im. I promise we will but I think that he's gonna have questions. I wanna be able to answer then questions so I think we should hold off, just for another week or so. Can you hold out that long?" He asked.

"A week?" I questioned and he nodded "Fine. We'll tell him in a week" I said.

"Good" He replied.

"I hope he don't find out from someone else before that" I commented.

"He won't. It's not like we're paradin' round the place makin' out all day" He replied.

"Speaking of making out…" I started and leaned closer to Daryl.

Daryl's lips met mine and we started kissing. It started off as a slow and loving kiss but it soon turned heated and needing. Our bodies moved closer together and Daryl's hands went to my hips, my top had ridden up a little so it was skin on skin contact. I could feel the electricity flowing through as we kissed. I brought my hands up to the side of his head so he couldn't move too far away from me. Daryl's hands moved a little further up my body but he stopped before he moved too far up.

Air became an issue so we pulled away from the kiss and Daryl rested his forehead against mine, our hands were still on each other. I didn't want to move from this spot right now. I've never felt more comfortable with anyone, not even Jimmy. Daryl's thumbs started moving around in small circles and it was giving me goose bumps but in a good way. I moved my lips to Daryl's and I gave him a brief peck on the lips.

"You dunno what you do to me Greene" He said quietly.

"I think I do" I replied and looked down at his trousers where you could tell her was getting a little 'excited'. I didn't think the kiss was that hot and heavy but Daryl obviously thought something different.

"Sorry" He mumbled and moved away from me so there was a large gap.

"Don't be" I told him "I don't mind Daryl… just proves to me that I excite you and you wanna be with me. It's not a bad thing" I said.

"I don' want you to think that I'm tryna push you into somethin' your not ready for" He told me.

"I know and you're not pushing me" I said.

"I'll wait… as long as you want" He replied.

"I know you will. I don't know why you think you're always doing something wrong. You've had more respect for me then Jimmy and Zach ever did" I said.

"Whatdya mean?" He questioned.

"Jimmy… he used to try and pressure me into having sex with him. We had multiple arguments about it. We would make out and he would try and start undoing my top of something. He would start undoing his shirt… he would make it obvious he wanted to push further but I didn't want to… so I didn't" I explained.

"What about Zach?" He asked.

"He wasn't as pushy as Jimmy but he made it clear he wanted to do other things. He asked me to do things to him and I said no, it was obvious he had more experience then what I did. It wasn't because I didn't love Jimmy because I did. I didn't love Zach but I cared a lot about him but I didn't feel comfortable enough with them to move further physically. I've always told myself that I wouldn't give myself to someone if I didn't love them or feel comfortable with them" I explained.

"I'm glad you stuck with that" He replied.

"Me too" I said.

"Beth!" I heard Maggie call out. I gave Daryl a short kiss before exiting Daryl's room and made my way down the stairs where I saw Maggie standing at the bottom at the stairs "What you doin' up there?" She asked me.

"I was speaking to Daryl about watch tonight" I said.

"Oh.. Well could you come and help me with somethin?" She asked.

"Sure" I replied.

* * *

Daryl went on watch a little earlier tonight. I was sitting in my room waiting for him when Rick told me he was already out there. I don't know why he left me behind. I thought he wanted me to come on watch with him, it was really the only time we get together that we can be alone. We can kiss and cuddle and no one can see us. Had I done something to upset him? Was it to do with our conversation earlier? What was going on with him?

I got to the tower and saw Daryl looking off into the distance as if he was in deep thought. I didn't want to disturb him but he heard me. He turned to face me and smiled softly before turning back away from me "What's the matter?" I asked him.

"Nothin'" He replied.

"Why leave me behind?" I asked.

"Just thought you might wanna rest" He answered.

"Don't lie Daryl, you're not very good at it. Tell me what's going on" I said to him as I approached him.

"Are you comfortable with me?" He asked.

So this was to do with our conversation earlier "Yeah I am" I replied "I didn't wanna upset you earlier when I was speaking about Jimmy and Zach but you asked so I answered" I told him.

"I just don' like the thought of 'em pushin' you to do things" He said.

"They were just teenage boys. They never pushed me far enough for me to feel violated or anything like that. You don't need to spend time worrying about it" I explained.

"You'll tell me if I do anythin' to make you uncomfortable, right?" He questioned.

"I will, I promise" I replied and kissed him.

* * *

 **Hello! I'm back after my short break.  
Thank you for being so patient and amazing.  
Whilst I was away I was reading through what I have planned for this story and writing more.  
I have got some good things coming up in this story for you guys.  
We're going to see Daryl be a little more vulnerable mentally and physically.  
Maggie is going to go into big sister protective mode and of course the Governor is going to make his return.  
I am so excited for you to see everything I have planned.  
Keep an eye out for more chapters and stories  
X**


End file.
